Rottytops
Info Rottytops', or referred as Rotty is a free spirit... friendly, energetic, and headstrong. However, she is also extremely untrustworthy, crafty, and manipulative. She loves ruffling peoples feathers or guiding them down the wrong path. She's a tease and a shameless flirt on a near-criminal level, and her scruples know no boundaries. As a family member in a Zombie Clan, Rotty travels the land by caravan gaining worldly skills and threatening to eat peoples brains. She has two nasty brothers (Abner Cadaver and Poe) that seem capable of bringing out the worst in her whenever they're all together. Rotty is obsessed with Shantae and the challenge of corrupting her pure nature. Even among zombies, Rottytops and her brothers are considered bad news. Rottytops genuinely likes Shantae. Whether it's for her heroic stance or her brains is left to the player to decide. Appearances Shantae Rottytops is the female zombie character in the video game, Shantae. She first appears once the player arrives at the Zombie Caravan which only appears at night in the Swamps. Shantae must enter a building that reads "KEEP OUT" and from there you meet the mischievous, flirtatious Rottytops. Shantae asks for the location of another dungeon but Rottytops refuses to answer unless Shantae agrees to race her. They bargain that if Shantae wins, Rottytops will open the dungeon and if Shantae loses, Rottytops gets to eat her brains. A fair bargain indeed. Once the player agrees, they enter another stage where Rottytops and Shantae race. This stage contains obstacles the player must jump over and slide under using perfect timing. Be prepared to attempt at least five times. If Shantae loses, Rottytops will not attack you but you can try again until you win. When you've finally won, Rottytops opens the next dungeon advancing the plot. After this, Rottytops isn't much help when you talk to her again. She mentions what direction you must go and her love for brains but that's it. Shantae can also race Rottytops when the player feels like it as a bonus mini-game. The Zombie Caravan only appears at night unless the player obtains the dance steps that transport Shantae to Caravan which turns the sky to night. A nifty trick if the player is searching for fireflies. Shantae:Risky's Revenge In the Sequel, Shantae meets Rottytops in the forest where she is apparently traveling on her own with her own wagon-caravan thing that's pulled by a dead horse. She tells Shantae that she is traveling around and sampling the local cuisine. She then gives Shantae a sample which is a dog name Wobble Bell. Shantae questions Rottytops if she has heard of the Magical Seal. Rottytops says no but sends her Chit-Chat Spider out into the "World Wide-Web" (fancy pun) to ask the other zombies if they've heard of it. Everyone responds no but Rottytops warns Shantae about the three Barons she is in search of. Rottytops also mentions her two brothers who appear later on in need of Shantae's help for "zombie coffee". Later in the game, she and her brothers kidnapped Mimic for Risky Boots in exchange for a supply of coffee (and in Rotty's case, Shantae's brains). After delivering Mimic to her, Risky backs out on the deal. The siblings begrudgingly left not wanting trouble, with Rotty crying, likely from Risky tricking her to betray Shantae. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females Category:Shantae series